As generally known in the art, flywheels are customarily cast and machined thereafter. When utilizing flywheels of a size normally associated with large punch presses and the like, the cost of casting and the required machining is very high. Cast flywheels, besides this cost consideration will sometimes explode or rupture when operated at high speeds.
Through this invention, applicant provides a means for constructing a flywheel without using the casting process and rather provides a means for fabricating a flywheel by simply using a flat plate with a coiled strip either wound directly thereon and permanently secured thereto or wound separately therefrom and subsequently attached thereto.
With applicant's concept, a continuous strip of substantially thin material may be formed into a tight coil and thereafter this coiled material is secured to the support and bearing plate. This structure will allow a greater mass of material to form the rim of the wheel as compared to the casting process wherein the wheel is normally and must be designed for proper strength to support the rim which results in a disproportionate amount of material being located at the inner radiuses of the wheel rather than at the rim. The wheel that is able to position the greatest amount of its weight at the outer radiuses thereof is the most effective wheel.
It is therefore an object of applicant's invention to provide a flywheel which is fabricated from a flat sheet of material and having the rim thereof formed from a rolled or coiled strip of material.
It is a further object of applicant's invention to provide a flywheel wherein the rim thereof is provided from a continuous strip of relatively thin material wound into a tight coil and thereafter secured to the periphery of the bearing and mounting portion of the wheel.
It is still a further object of applicant's invention to provide a flywheel wherein the mass of the wheel may be properly positioned about the periphery thereof and the interior supporting structure is maintained at a proper low mass and weight factor.